Sarah Anne Williams
Sarah Anne Williams (born April 22, 1980 in Indiana, USA) is an American voice actress. She's known for voicing: Sayaka Miki in Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Stitch & Ai (2018) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Mix Master: Final Force (2011) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Barbie: Star Light Adventure (2016) - Kareena, Sheena, Sprites 'TV Specials' *Barbie: Dreamtopia (2016) - Hazel 'Web Animation' *Barbie: Dreamtopia (2017) - Sapphire (ep3) *Barbie: Dreamtopia: Festival of Fun (2017) - Sapphire *TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise (2011-2015) - Saturndiva, Additional Voices *TOME Short (2012) - Saturndiva (ep4) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Sayu Hisanuma *Accel World (2013) - Yuniko Kozuki/'Scarlet Rain' *Berserk (2017) - Puck *Charlotte (2016) - Mishima (ep1) *Coppelion (2015) - Shion Ozu, Miku Kawabata (ep2) *Dragon Pilot: Hisone and Masotan (2018) - Nao Kaizaki *Fate/Apocrypha (2017) - Frankenstein/'Berserker of Black' *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Uni/'Black Sister' *Kakegurui (2018) - Midari Ikishima *Kengan Ashura (2019) - Miki Takimura, Ume *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Nonon Jakuzure *Little Witch Academia (2017) - Merill Cavendish (ep19), Stanbots, Additional Voices *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (2015) - Myron Alexius, Additional Voices *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012-2013) - Sannokuchi *Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2012) - Sayaka Miki *Re:Zero: Starting Life in Another World (2018-2019) - Felix Argyle, Old Lady *Sword Art Online (2013) - Lisbeth/Rika Shinozaki *Sword Art Online: Alicization (2019) - Lisbeth/Rika Shinozaki *Sword Art Online: Alicization: War of Underworld (2020) - Lisbeth/Rika Shinozaki (ep3) *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Lisbeth/'Rika Shinozaki' *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Saya Sasamiya *Your lie in April (2016) - Satsuki *Yuki Yuna is a Hero (2015) - Karin Miyoshi 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Ai Tenchi Muyo! (2018) - Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2014) - Lisbeth/'Rika Shinozaki' 'Movies - Dubbing' *Liz and the Blue Bird (2018) - Natsuki Nakagawa *Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Movie: Part 1: Beginnings (2014) - Sayaka Miki *Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Movie: Part 2: Eternal (2014) - Sayaka Miki *Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Movie: Rebellion (2015) - Sayaka Miki *Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale (2017) - Lisbeth/Rika Shinozaki Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Til Mornings Light (2015) - Sarah 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Colopl Rune Story (2016) - Chimari, Rika *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Mist *Mobius Final Fantasy (2016-2019) - Echo *Pokémon: Masters (2019) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *2064: Read Only Memories (2015) - Jess Meas, ROSIE, Weather ROM *Backstage Pass (2016) - Celina *Battle Chef Brigade (2017) - Knife, Maradain, Pontida, Quetzal *Days Gone (2019) - Additional Voices *League of Legends (2013) - Jinx *Loren: The Amazon Princess (2012) - Dora *Monster Prom (2018) - Polly, Vicky *Regalia: Of Men and Monarchs (2017) - Addie *River City Girls (2019) - Mami *Skullgirls (2012) - Peacock *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Peacock *Smite (2018) - Marvelous Maid Amaterasu 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Akiba's Beat (2017) - Nana Nanao, Additional Voices *Atelier Shallie: Alchemists of the Dusk Sea (2015) - Shallotte Elminus *BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (2018) - Linne *Conception Plus: Maidens of the Twelve Stars (2019) - Mana (Announced) *Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online (2017) - Uni *Dark Rose Valkyrie (2017) - Amal Franson *Death end re;Quest (2019) - Lydia Nolan *Dragon Star Varnir (2019) - Chiquita, Nyamo *Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise (2018) - Yuria *God Eater 3 (2019) - Lulu Baran, Sho *God Wars: Future Past (2017) - Inaba *Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection (2014) - Uni/Black Sister *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - Uni/'Black Sister' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Uni/Black Sister *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - Uni/'Black Sister' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Uni/Black Sister *Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed (2015) - Uni/Black Sister *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Uni/Black Sister *Kill la Kill: IF (2019) - Nonon Jakuzure *Mary Skelter: Nightmares (2017) - Rapunzel *Mary Skelter 2 (2019) - Rapunzel *MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune vs Zombies (2016) - Uni/'Black Sister' *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - Uni/Black Sister *MeiQ: Labyrinth of Death (2016) - Setia *Mugen Souls (2012) - Welsh Cocott *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Welsh Cocott *NAtURAL DOCtRINE (2014) - Mel *NieR: Automata (2017) - Additional Voices *Persona 5 (2017) - Chihaya Mifune, Jack Frost, Jack O'Lantern *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Jack Frost, King Frost, Napaea *Street Fighter V (2016) - Santamu *The Guided Fate Paradox (2013) - Lanael Shiratori *The Witch and the Hundred Knight (2014) - Metallia, Lia *Time and Eternity (2013) - Reijo *Trillion: God of Destruction (2016) - Bunny Maid, Perpell *Valkyria Chronicles 4 (2018) - Chiara Rocino, Lily *Valkyria Revolution (2017) - Helena Andersen *Zwei: The Arges Adventure (2018) - Pipiro *Zwei: The Ilvard Insurrection (2017) - Annette, Penguin Girl, Pipiro Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (95) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (75) *Years active on this wiki: 2011-2020. Category:American Voice Actors